Don't even think about it
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: Lavi wants to follow Kanda up onto the wall, Lenalee and Allen tell him not to.


Don't even think about it.

FT: Based off a real-life incident.

-Man

No pairings. School-life based, OOC moments.

Teen. Some language, not a lot.

Hmm. Well, enjoy!

"Don't even think about it." Lenalee had warned him. Allen seconded the words.

"Do it. You won't." Kanda taunted. He was crouched on the edge of a wall, a good sixteen feet in the air. He had gotten up there without a problem, and was taunting the red-haired teen below him.

"Lenalee's got a point, Lavi. BaKanda's a freak by nature, and you don't need to prove you can get up there. Besides, it's too risky." Allen said, tucking a strand of white hair behind his ear.

"What was that Moyashi?"

"You heard me BaKanda."

"Well, you can go suck it, fag." Kanda sneered.

"You first Tranny." Allen shot back, his ears turning a soft pink at the jab.

"What was that?!" Kanda stood, looking very scary with his figure cast into shadow by the sun behind him.

"You heard me!"

"Allen! Kanda! Enough! Lavi, don't climb up there, you might get something thrown at you." Lenalee stepped between Allen and Kanda, glaring at Lavi, who was scanning the wall.

"I'll be fine."

"Famous last words Lavi."

Lenalee turned to Kanda, who was glaring daggers of death at Allen.

"Get down before one of the teachers sees you!"

"I'll be fine." He scoffed and broke eye-contact with Allen, walking along the wall.

Just as the words left Kanda's mouth, a –mercifully empty- paint bucket smacked directly into the side of his head, making him pitch sideways.

Lenalee screamed, but Kanda managed to hook an arm and leg over the wall, catching himself.

"YU-KUN! GET DOWN OFF THAT WALL THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Shouted the Art Teacher, Frio Tiedoll, Kanda's adopted father.

"I'm fine!" Kanda shouted back, pulling himself up to prop himself awkwardly on the wall.

"YOU WILL GET DOWN OR I WILL PULL YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"GET OFF THE WALL!"

Allen started laughing hysterically as another can –empty- went sailing over Kanda's head and into the trash bin on the other side of the outdoor food court. It was quickly followed by a collection of old paint brushes.

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME MARIE!"

"Get off the wall, and I might." The mild-mannered response came from Kanda's adopted older brother.

"Keep it up Marie!" Allen cat-called. Kanda looked over his shoulder with an expression that promised murder.

"Hold still, I'll be right there." Kanda growled.

There was an odd sound from the other side of the wall, and a third paint can connect with Kanda's face. The black haired teen fell off the wall, landing in the bramble bushes that lined the food court.

He sat up, roaring in rage, chunks of his hair stuck to his face with eye-smarting pink, with leaves and twigs stuck there too.

There was a moment of silence as Allen, Lenalee and Lavi took in the view, but Allen broke first, running away as he started laughing hysterically. Kanda roared again, and took off after the white-haired teen, so beyond reason that he didn't notice that Allen had run back into the school.

"Ma-Kun… I told you not to throw that one."

"Sorry Dad. But he's off the wall now."

Lenalee sighed.

"This is why we told you not to do it Lavi. Tiedoll and Marie will throw shit at you."

"How bad has it gotten?"

"Marbles. Kanda couldn't sit for a week because of the bruises."

The bell rang.

"Let's go. Kanda's probably in the Gymnasium showers cleaning off." Lenalee pulled him into the school, leaving a chuckling Tiedoll behind.

FT: This is actually based on the Art teacher at my old high school. One of my friends liked to clamber up the walls surrounding the outside eating area, and the Art teacher got tired of telling him to get off the wall (because my friend would get up right over the outdoor kiln the teacher had), so he had his son throw stuff at him. He did manage to catch himself when the first paint can hit him (it was either his shoulder of his cheek that got hit first, he had bruises on both places), and the son did throw paint brushes and marbles to get him off the wall, but it was a small half-full pint paint can the made him drop ten feet into the bramble bushes that surrounded the wall. It wasn't filled with pink paint, but a hideous shade of vomit green and he had to go to the clinic for the bee sting he got from landing in the bushes.

We were warning a second friend against this when the first paint can flew.

The second friend didn't listen though, and the next day, he fell off the other side of the wall and broke both wrists when he tried to soften his fall against the cement.


End file.
